pisaliusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Мяунжик Враузер/Писательский Новогодний привет 2018
250px|left|thumb noicon|left Привет, читатели и писатели! Ну, что, с Новым годом и, вообще, целым рядом зимних праздников! Немало случилось за эти 365 дней, а самым великим событием, несомненно, стало объединение Мяунжик вики и Сборника рассказов в то, на чём вы сейчас пребываете, — Википисалию. В результате этого мы приобрели новых участников, посетителей, а кроме того перевыполнили на целую сотню заявленный в прошлом году план — 250 статей. Будем надеяться, что 2018 год станет не менее плодотворным как в плане развития Википисалии, так и в творческом плане для наших авторов. =Кого там у нас год?= Китайцы предлагают считать, что наступает год собаки, ну а я предлагаю выбрать собаку года! Какой из псов — жителей Котопсянска заслуживает называться символом года 2018? Предлагаю голосовать! *'Рыкала' — переживший многое пёсище, некогда не знавший себе равный в гонянии котов и возглавлявший собственную шайку, потом выпустивший собственную собачью валюту, повздоривший с другим главарём и стрелявшийся с ним на дуэли, соорудивший «Собакоход», отсидевший в тюряге и, наконец, ставший мэром соседнего Собачанска, кем и пребывает до сих пор. *'Бобик-террорист' — ветеран хулиганств и проказ, побывавший и в Рыкалиной шайке, и заехавший главарю по уху за задержки зарплаты, тоже отсидевший в тюрьме и, в конце концов, ставший наёмным снайпером-профессионалом на службе у КотНИИ. Обладает знаковым пистолетом «Бомбадог», который стреляет взрывчаткой. *'Злючка' — ещё один главарь, замахнувшийся ни много ни мало на захват власти в городе путём вооружённого переворота, использовавший военную технику, включая поднятый со дна озера Panzer, и, как вы уже догадались, тоже отмотавший срок. Принудил Рыкалу взять его в долю при изготовлении собачьей валюты, а потом принял его вызов на дуэль. *'Бобик-затулянт' — более известный барыга в Котопсянске, чем Сидорович в ЧЗО. Всегда держит лапу на пульсе, не упускает ни единой выгоды и знает, с кем и когда надо быть в хороших отношениях. Может достать почти любой товар, как, например, «Бомбадог» для Бобика-террориста. Однажды сумел даже выпросить у Мяунжика экзокот, чтобы меньше сил тратить при перемещении ящиков во своей лавке. *'Бульбадог' — третий главарь псов-хулиганов, в отличие от первых двух, пока не исправившийся, но и (опять же пока) избежавший тюрьмы. В ходе дерзкой атаки сумел выкрасть экзокот и на его основе разработать экзопёс, кроме того, возможно, сконструировал «Псарню-4». *'Когтищ' — тот, про кого говорят: «кому война, а кому мать родная». Нехило наживался на более-менее регулярных стычках шаек под началами Злючки и, позже, Бульбадога со спецотрядом Института, предоставляя первым наёмных псов-бойцов, коих содержал и обеспечивал (в том числе и весьма сомнительными препаратами). *'Пачобобик' — молодой пёсик, отличающийся сообразительностью, принимающий активное участие в конференциях — выставках изобретений в КотНИИ, но, что самое занимательное, выполнявший роль шпиона, ловко внедрившись в ряды наёмников Когтища и найдя подходящий компромат на него. Кто больше всех подходит на роль собаки 2018 года? Рыкала Бобик-террорист Злючка Бобик-затулянт Бульбадог Когтищ Пачобобик =Пожелания= Символ года мы выберем, но как же в праздник без пожеланий? Подчёркивая мультиязычность Википисалии (кстати, в этом году у нас появилось произведение на белорусском — теперь здесь представлены четыре языка!), поздравлять вас будем англоязычным стихотворением: thumb|330px|link=Поэзия:Новогодние стихи The year that ends was different for us, Might have been difficult or fine, and thus Without doubts memorable year Has led us to the next life's stair. But of old year no matter what you say — I think, we think in the same way: The holiday that last and first indeed Is waited. Happiness we meet! Don't waste your time and call your friends; It's end of year, but friendship never ends! Some atmosphere? Then bring here, please, guitar — Let's play and look at fir-tree’s star! All that is bad let us leave in the past, And all that's good be increased must. But, what is main, don't lose your dream: Those, who lost it, to be dead seem. In the New Year not all turns into truth, But hope will bring us just good news! Если кому-то нужен перевод — нажмите на картинку:) ---- Что ж, ещё раз всех с Новым годом! Мяу, товарищи, мяу! Ожидаем ещё больше творческих успехов в две тысячи восемнадцатом и, быть может, даже сумеем приблизиться к «серебру» — пятистам статьям! Категория:Записи в блоге